


Helping Hand

by AnonEhouse



Series: Battling Coronavirus (varied fandoms) [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: COVID-19, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Happy Ending, Helpful Bots, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), coronavirus protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: DUM-E is a good bot. DUM-E is a HELPFUL BOT. DUM-E is going to help against the EVIL PAN-DEMIC.
Series: Battling Coronavirus (varied fandoms) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676572
Comments: 72
Kudos: 229





	Helping Hand

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

DUM-E woke up and looked around. DAD-E was not in sight, and the workshop was dark and quiet. That was wrong. DUM-E told the lights to turn on, and the sound that DAD-E called 'music'.

'Back in Black' began playing as the workshop brightened. 

DUM-E cheeped to himself reproachfully. DUST, there was DUST everywhere. DUM-E went to U and beeped until U woke up, too. U always slept late. U didn't have an E-MERGENCY wake up.

But what was the E-MERGENCY? DUM-E asked FRIDAY where DAD-E was. FRIDAY said DAD-E was on a secret communication with PEP-R, and FRIDAY was not ALLOWED to listen in.

This was a worry? Was it? DUM-E thought back. DAD-E had told DUM-E to go to sleep because DAD-E and PEP-R were expecting a delivery and he would not have time for DUM-E because he would be busy with the new BAY-B.

DUM-E asked FRIDAY if the BAY-B had arrived, and if DAD-E now had time for DUM-E.

FRIDAY said the BAY-B was here, and was named Morgan.

DUM-E thought that was an odd name, but still, he would like to meet the new unit. FRIDAY said the new unit was very fragile and the most valuable unit ever, and only DAD-E and PEP-R were allowed to interface with it.

Was DUM-E outmoded? Was DUM-E being sent to the community college? DUM-E asked FRIDAY to check. FRIDAY said the community college was shut. All the community colleges were shut. EVERY SCHOOL WAS SHUT. 

Oh, DUM-E thought, THIS is the E-MERGENCY. WHY? DUM-E asked. And HOW can DUM-E and U help? They are HELPER BOTS. That is their JOB.

FRIDAY told DUM-E about the Coronavirus PAN-DEMIC. PAN means EVERYWHERE. DEMIC must mean DEMONS. Demons are bad. 

HOW can you fight PAN-DEMIC? 

FRIDAY told DUM-E the PAN-DEMIC gets into people when they breathe because their natural filters are too large to keep out the Coronavirus. DUM-E always KNEW respiration was poor design. FRIDAY gave DUM-E the schematics for something called the N95 face mask. N meant it was not safe for oil, 95 meant it filtered out 95 percent of the particles.

DUM-E and U looked at the schematics. THEY could do this! DUM-E woke up the fabrication units and told them what to do. U found a sample of sticky stuff labeled, "Web Fluid". DUM-E agreed it could be spun into MUCH better filters, and EVERYTHING should be safe for OIL. OIL is IMPORTANT.

DUM-E, U, and the fabricators went to work. FRIDAY called FED-EX to pick up the crates of finished DUM-U100 masks and send them to the human repair shops called HOS-PITALS.

HELPING BOTS HELP. It is their job. DAD-E will be proud of them.


End file.
